


The Avenger first year of magic and mischief

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Meetings, Friendship, Magic, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: It is the avengers first year. Meeting, secrets, magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi what is new my dudes. This story's been in my head for years hope you like it if you have a suggestion leave it in the comments. I do not own these properties. LLAP

Tony 

It was a cold foggy day but that didn't stop for a buzz of excitement on platform 9¾ especially for the first years. Almost every student had just said their goodbyes to their families and was getting on the hogwarts express to got to the magical school. “Last call” the conductor shouted. Tony Stark got up from the bench he had zoned out on and started to run to the door and a two secants later the train started to move ‘Oh great I am the last one on and the only seat that will be open is the ones next to the weird kids,’ he said to himself in his snarky tone walking down the aisle looking for a open place to sit. At almost the end of the train he finally open a door to one with only three people in it he walk in and sat down. In front of him was one redhead girl already in uniform and sitting next to her was a boy with dirty blonde hair. Tony turned his head to see a boy with dark hair sitting the corner as if trying to make himself unnoticeable as possible looking out the window. “Hi my name is Tony stark,” Tony said to the people in front of him.  
“Hi my name is Natasha and this is Clint.” The redhead said.  
Tony turned to his side and said “hi,” to the boy in the corner the boy said nothing. “Who that kid in the corner?” he asked pointing at the kid in the corner.  
“I have know idea, he was here before us and he has not said a word,” Natasha said. Tony smiled most people just were almost instantly his friend or talking to him or trying to at least. He took this kid a challenge. For the next couples hours he talked to Natasha and Clint while trying to make a plan to get the boy to be his friend or at the least talk to him in the back of his head. It was dark when they had finally got there all of the students got out of the train and in to boats when they got to the huge door they were greeted by a women with gray hair and a classic witch hat on her head. she started to talk but Tony was already turning her out and think about what house he would be in when he finally came to he saw everyone was walking into castle. They followed the teacher in to a huge dining hall, the other years were already there and at their tables read to accept young witches and wizards in to their houses. They all were waiting to be put in the house. Excitement buzzed.


	2. bruce

Bruce  
Bruce got on the train a soon as he could and sat down to try to calm down thoughts of everything going completely wrong with going to Hogwarts. His fears bled thru as if he everyone could see the monster inside of him. That inside he was nothing but a killer. All he could do was look out the window and hoped for something to go right for once in his life and hope everyone will be safe. A few minutes have passed and two students walked in one boy and one girl. The girl had beautiful red hair, he looked a for one second more then looked away before they noticed him staring at them. The train started to move ‘No backing out now,’ he thought to himself knowing that something was going to go wrong this year. Then another student walk in, he had dark brown hair he seemed to look very familiar but Bruce knew he had never met him before or at least not in person. “Hi my name is Tony stark,” the boy said to the two kids in front of him with all the confidence in the world and then some. Bruce remembered that he was the son of Howard Stark the famous inventor of both the muggle and wizard world and Maria Stark who he heard is quite famous in the wizarding world. Bruce did not know too much about the wizarding world. His mother was a witch but she had never said anything in fear of his father will hurt them both. Before Bruce could think more about his family, Tony Stark was trying to get him to talk. In his mind he knew it was best if he did not say anything to him or anybody for the year if that was even possible. People would be safe from him, from the monster, from the beast. He heard talking from behind him the whole ride there. He just stared out the window try not to think and watching the countryside rapidly passing the train by and the barely visible sun slowing going down the hillsides. It was dark when the train had stopped. He was the last one off the train. When he got out could make out thin sliver light of the moon. It was full three days ago. He still remembered the pain. His whole body hurting, the scars, no he can't think about that now he has to put on a mask. A mask that makes people think he is not a monster who could kill everyone here without a thought. He followed the rest of the first year into the boats that were making their way to the school. When he got to the doors of the school he saw an older woman in green clothing. He could not make out what she was saying over the all the talking in the back. Then the rest of the kids started to walk in throw the huge doors of the ancient school. It was nothing like he ever seen before in his life. He continued to follow the rest of the students in to a huge and elaborate dining hall. The other years were already there and seated in there spots ready to see who will be joining them for there years a the school. Bruce could barely breve. It seemed as if everyone was staring at him. Can they read him that easily, no they promise him no one will know. They promised. This continued in his mind before he heard someone speaking. It was the man who allowed him to go to school here. The one who made the promise to him. Next he he saw something he could almost not believe a hat who was talking. ‘What?’ he said to him selfed. He was so distracted by this he only started to pay attention when the hat called out his name. He froze for a secant then he started to walk towards the odd hat. ‘Its now or never,’ he thought making his way there.


End file.
